Falling from Grace
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Jenny has had a hard life and her ex best friend has changed completly, she then was going to be murderd but the 3 goddessess step in saving her life and changing it forever, and on the way the evil wind mage has fallen for her.
1. Chapter 1

Falling from Grace

It all began with a punch on the face by Miss Popular, she and i use to be best friends until the day she tried out for the cheerleader squard on the 21/1/2011. My ex best friend begged me to come join the cheerleader squard but i had an exam do finish then the trouble all started. Brittney changed from the sweet girl i once knew into a skank with short clothing,make up and boys that only want her for pleasure that she will give to them and day any time. All i every wanted was my best friend back cause i'm really shy and quite thats why i dont have friends i'm too damn shy,Brittney grinned as i rolled over in pain "You see Jenny i'm better than you so when i say do my homework you do it!" she kicked my face really hard that cause me too moan in pain, "Ok" i whispered in a sad broken tone "Good send it to me by email tonight" she flipped her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder as she swayed her hips side to side as she walked past the football team. Laying my head on the wet ground my jet black hair covered my blood stained face "Ohh Jen i wish you would tell me about this more" the football coach signed "You'r my god daughter and i promised you'r dead mother and father i will watch over you", it doesn't matter i let people trot over me like i was a i was nothing more than a small helpless bug. Stan carried me to the nurses office to get treated "Jenny dear this is the third time this weak you are sent here" the old nurse washed the blood away from my face "I'm nothing Mrs Crane" i whispered in a sad tone, "You are something special darling and i'm sure someone will rescue the fair princess" giving a very small smile she gave me a cup of cool water "Take it easy darling things go sour before it goes sweet". Stan was driving us home in a red SUV "Jen are you ok?" rubbing my arms i answered "I'm fine just a bit tired thats all" he frowned as he drove into the driveway i unstrapped my setbelt i grabbed my small forest green bag then opened the door bolting for my bedroom. Crying on my pillow from all the stress from today's events i felt like i was falling and the was no one to save me, ok i have to pull myself together i wipped away my tears with the back of my hand i walked to my laptop and starting to type down Brittney's homework for tomorrow. 15 minutes later i was done and sending it to Brittney who was probley on MSN or facebook talking to the other cheerleaders about stupid stuff. I remeber that we loved the Legend of Zelda it was our favouite game, we use to sit down infront of the tv playing it one by one until one of use got killed from a monster or dungeon that was very complacated. I haven't played that game in a long time so i switched on the gameboy that Stan got me along time ago, let's see Minish Cap that sounds enteresting so i started the game and watched the game plot unfold. "Jen dinner time" Stan opened my bedroom door peeping his bold head in "Alright" saving the game i switched it off and walked to the dinning room with Stan "I made chicken wraps with the sause you like" he winked as he passed my plate to me "Thanks Stand, would you like me to do the dishes?" he gave a laugh "Thanks alot!". We ate in silences as we do everynight then he kissed my forehead "Night princess" he trotted up the staires to the shower as i collected the dirty dishes to wash them up. Filling up the sink with warm water i placed the dishes in then started to scrub them clean then placed them in the drying rack i didn't see a sharp knife until it was too late, "Ouch!" i watched the crisome red blood flow out of the cut in a steady pace as i watched it pour from my fringer onto the floor in a dripping motion. "Ohh fair madien you deserve better than this" a voice cried out to me "Hello is someone there?" i walked into the hallway "The time will come soon you will walk with us in a sacred land" the voice died down "I'm going crazy" i place my hand on my head "Crazy or madness". After having a nice hot bath i slipped on my pj's and layed down on my bed "Mum, Dad i miss you guys please take me with you" i cried again softly to myself unaware that she was being watched by 3 shadow figures "Soon madien of ice soon" the shadows disappeared without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

She was confused as the teacher was yelling at Brittney about her homwork, Brittney had used the homework sheet as a phone number piece of paper with guys names and numbers on it but Brittney claims that i had done something to it. So the teacher rather quicky found out that i had done her homework and Brittney's parents where going to be ringed up later that day. As she walked passed me she shot her death glare at me muttering "I'm gonna kill you", Jen was shocked at her words as she sat down on her chair glaring at the teacher then me muttering the same thing over and over again like she was a mad serial killer from the 18 hunders. 'Ok relax Jenny she is clearly drugged up or is clearly pissed from last night'. For the whole day Jen was avoiding Brittney and the group as the searched for her during lunch so Jen sat in the girls toilet stalks with the toilet lid down eating her lunch as she praied that she was not discovered, 6 minutes later the bell rang telling the students its time to get ready for class and for Jen's downfall she has maths with Brittney. Quicky walking in the room she found a spot next to a window for a quick escape if needed, Brittney walked in late on in the lession searching for me until her eyes where stairing right at me in a evil look that even wanted me to crawl into a hole and never come out, "Brittney take a seat next to me young lady" the math teacher scowled at her "Yes Mrs Brown" she said in a mocking tone. The last bell of the day rang "Ok kids i want you guys to finish chapter 56 to 57 for homework" the students all placed the school equipment in the bags then bid the teacher a "Bye Mrs Brown", as i was about to walk into the hallway "Oh Jen can i please have a word with you dear?" nodding i walked to her desk as she smiled at me "Please take a seat" i gave her a small smile "Yes Mrs Brown" i said as i sat down. Folding her hands together "Darling hows home?" i blinked "Alright" "Are you having personal problems?" "No" she frowned "It's Brittney is it" i nod slowly in a sad way, "Just between you and me i say you have more looks and brains then her" a surprise expression reached my face "Really" she gave me a warm motherly smile "Yes darling i see potencial in you like you are a bright star in the nightsky" before i could answer i heard a gun shoot behind me. Mrs Brown had a bullet hole on her forehead then she fell in a dead heap "What bullshit" i know that voice jumping up from my seat i saw Brittney with a gun at hand "What did you do?" i was shaking as she smirked walking into the room right infront of the dead Mrs Brown "Oh i got revenge from this bitch" she kicked Mrs Browns face, "Stop it!" i cried out as my ice blue eyes were wide with fear "Oh poor Jenny she is now an orphan" "What do you mean by that?" i straighen myself up "Mr Stan was going to pick Jenny's present up but he went boom!" she heald the gun up in a mocking way indercating that she shoot someone. "No! what's wrong with you!" i screamed out then she shot my right arm "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my screams ecoed the empty school, clenching my bleeding up i watched Brittney walk towards me smilling so i backed up to the wall where i was trapped by Brittney "Jenny,Jenny,Jenny" she was face to face with me "Why do you have to be so damn beauitful!" she slapped me hard that caused me to fall on the floor. "You have changed" i muttered as she throws the gun away and draws out a knife "Eveyone changes" she went behind me then grabbed the front of my blood stained school shirt, "Poor innocent Jenny, she was the smartest and beauitful girl in the whole school" she raised the knife up "BUT NO MORE!" she swang the knife down as it was about to puncher my heart she was blasted out of the window and feel in a dead heap. Opening my eyes slowly i saw 3 beauitful girls 1 had firery red hair that was in a high ponytail and she wore a skin tight dancers outfite, the 2 one had blue hair and wore a blue and white dress and the last one had green hair that was up in two high bus and wore a strange dress but the strange thing is they had pointy ears........OMG their the goddessess from the ledgend of Zelda! Winching in pain they looked at me in a sad way "Madien of ice we are sorry for your loss" the girl with blue hair said "They didn't deserve to die" i muttered as my vision started to blur a bit "Your hurt badly" the red haired walked to my side, "It doesn't matter i lost everyone i have ever cared for and loved" new set of tears poured down my face as their faces flashed through my head 'they didn't deserve to die like this' shaking with sobs the green haired on wrapped her arms around me "We are going to send you to a better place, your going to hyrule where Princess Zelda is waiting for you". I put my head against her shoulder crying my heart out unaware that outside was snowing with a cold blizzard "Your powers are strong little one" ok names uhhh Naryu mused as Din was hugging her shoulders "I hate the cold" Farone smiled as she patted my head "Even angels fall from grace only to be rised up again". Taking deep breaths i tried to calm down a bit "Why did you call me the madien of ice?" Naryu smiled as she kneeled down to my level "It's your birth right , you gained your mothers powers" my mother had powers? I didn't know that she always had me at her side same as dad "The man your mother married wasn't your real dad". Din looked at the window seeing my shocked expression as i took the information in rather fast, "It's time to go young one" i have lost too much blood and the last thing i saw a light at the end of a tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own the legend of zelda but i own Jenny

I felt a hand on my forehead as i still had my eyes closed while my body didn't respond to my brains comands to my limbs and muscles. Soft whispers where all around me bearly loud enough for me to hear the whispers softly calling my name. "Jenny, Jenny wake up" a soft female voice called out to me "Wake up" slow i fluttered my eyes open to see 1 blurry figure sitting next to me "Are you alright?" my vision cleared to a 16 year old girl like myself, she had long blonde hair wearing a crown, she had light blue eyes and she was wearing a long princess like dress that was pink and white. "Thanks Naryu your awake" she smiles "Who are you" i mange to say although my mouth was very dry "I'm Princess Zelda" so she's the princess who was waiting for me to arrive here. A old man came running towards us "Princess are you ok?" he held concern in his voice "I'm alright but my friend is terriblely hurt" she pointed to my sore,numb and bloody shoulder were Brittney shot me.....man what a bitch. The man gasped as he gently brushed my gun shot wound with his gingers that cause me to hiss in pain "Looks like you got something in that wound little lady" "It hurts alot sir" i muttered as he picked me up bridal style "I can fix it up at my place", Princess Zelda followed us as she claims she wants to me at myside cause i'm her friend.....she hardly knows me and yet she says we are friends? im really touched by this. He set me down on a wooden chair while Zelda sat next to me "Ok little lady this will hurt a little, so i want you to take a deep breath then count to 5", muttering i count to 4 then i felt like a feeling like something was ripping my skin in then out really fast "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO 5!" i cried out as tears fastly poured out of my eyes "Shhhh it's ok" Zelda hugged me gently as the man was stiching my fresh wound tother to stop the bleeding "Sorry little lady at lest its over and down with". For five minutes he hold the bloody bullet with a pair of tongs "Stange such a little thing can cause so much damage" he said in a wondering tone as i can tell he was very confused by the bullet that had injured me. "How did this get in your arm?" he asked me "I rather not say" i said in a sad tone that caused Zelda to frown as she knows why i rather not say, "Thank you Master Smith i rather appreciate you helping Jen" he gave a loud laugh "It's alright Princess i'm glad that your friend is alright!" i smiled at him as i rubbed my sore arm "Thanks alot sir it feels better" he smiled "Not much of a talker are you?" i blushed and started pointing my middle fingers togther in a shy way that caused him and Zelda to laugh at my ultra bad shyness that i developed when i was little. We bid Master Smith a goodbye "I told my father that a friend of mine was now living in the castle with us" i blinked at her in how in the hell did she know ohhh the triforce of wisdom she is the holder of that, "Thanks Zelda i owe you my life" she grabbed my hand "That's what friends are for" we smiled at each other. Omg Hyrule castle was amazing with the town's people that smiled at one another "Princess Zelda!" a small old man was running towards us "There you are!oh my hello little lady" he smiled at me "Mr Poha this is Jenny but she likes to be called Jen"(forgot the guys name.) he smiled at me "So your the young lady thats living in the castle with us now" i blushed as i played with a strand of my midnight black hair, "Hehe very shy i see" Zelda senced my uncomfort in this conversation "Let's go see my father the king of Hyrule" she grabbed my hand and we bolted to the castle where her father is. She ran through the main hallway with a slightly dizzy me "We are here!" the guards bowed then opened the big thrown room door, "Father this is Jenny but she likes to be called Jen!" the king smiled at Zelda than me "Welcome Jen i hope you make yourself at home" i bowed "Thank you your highness" "Such a well mannered girl you are Jen". Zelda draggedme to her room to try on some dresses sinces she doesn't like my blood stained jeans and t-shirts that is a cream colour , she made me sat on her giant and i mean giant bed with silky pink blankets "Try this one" she threw me a light blue dress with ruffels "Ok", i walked to the changing wall thats at the right side of the room "I'm done" as i walked out Zelda squealed "It's soooo you!" she threw me another dress thats dark blue with ice blue trimes at the bottom of the dress and sleeves. We tried on many dresses for 2 hours "Last one Jen!" placed in my arms was the most beauitful dress i've ever seen, it was pure white with ice blue ruffels at the bottom of the dress and on the long sleeves of the dress, i soon put it on then slowly walked out to see a shocked Zelda "You look amazing! oh Naryu you look like a princess" she squealed and hugged me half to death "T...t....t...thank you Zelda" i blushed red while i pointed my 2 middle fingers togther in my shy way. At dinner time i was wearing the dark blue dress that Zelda made me wear "You look beauitful Jen" then king complemented me "Thank you" i slight blush graced my cheeks. Zelda sat next to me telling about every holiday and celebration in Hyrule "And there is the Picori celebration when we celebrate the Picori from saving us from evil by providing the blade which evil cannot touch,........and 6 years ago HE came..", before Zelda could say anymore about this guy the king stand up looking abit cross "Please Zelda not around me" she looked at her father "I'm sorry father". Later on Zelda told it was time for bed so she passed me a white nightdress then we went to bed...well she did, as she sleep i was awake thinking about the Minish Cap video game and its charactors but the thing that strucked me was that this world has every bit of the ledgend of Zelda trilogy in it. The guy Zelda was talking about was Vaati the evil wind mage that turned her into stone and tried to abstraced the triforce from her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jen time to get up" groggly i opened my ice blue eyes to see a dressed and smiling Princess Zelda "It's morning!"she jumped on the bed that i'm still on "Your meeting my best friend Link!". Blinking twice "Ok" i crawled out bed to walk out of the room into the bathroom to freshin up a bit since i'm not fully wake just yet, washing my face with a wet cloth i looked at my reflection in the sink thats filled with water, yeap the same old creamy skin tone and ice blue eyes that i got from my mother who i soon found out was indeed passed on while my father was still unknown if he is alive or dead. "Jen are you ready!" "Almost!" i pulled my nightdress off and slid on my ocean blue dress,stockings,flat shoes and i pulled my long midnight black hair in a low ponytail with a ocean blue ribbon. Walking out of the bathroom Zelda placed a peach in my hand "I hope this is a good enough breakfast?" i smiled as i bit into the peach "I love peaches!" she giggled as i quickly finished it rather fast, we both ran to Master Smith's little house "Link!" about 2 seconds later a teenage boy with blonde hair and steel blue eyes walked out of the house with a smile placed on his lightly tanned face. "Hello Zelda" he hugged her as he pulled away Zelda skipped to my side "Link this is Jen" he flashed a smile "Hi Jen" blushing i muttered a "Hello Link", for nearly the whole day link told me his adventures and i was smilling as Zelda pulled my hair down only to start braiding my hair also she was smilling as Link jumped up as he bragged about him fighting bad guys and monsters that will kill you without a second thought. He collapsed on the soft green grass with a small THUD "Link you'r such a show off" Zelda commented that made us giggle softly to ourselfs, "Oh really Princess dont forget i saced you from..OUCH!" Zelda slapped his arm "Dont say those kind of things around Jen!" he winced "She doesn't know about him" he whispered in Zelda's ear who nod "Yes". Link and Zelda asked me if they can talk privately so i got up brushing the grass of my dress then skipped into the forest "I really miss everyone one" a sad expression crossed my face as i slowed down and walked deeper into the forest. Out of shear bordem i started to sing a song a song i heard in my world (according to you from Orianthi), sing always made me feel better in some way it release all the pent up emotions thats dwells in my heart. Once i finished the song i heard clapping soo shyly i turned around to see Link and Zelda clapping widly "Bravo that was sooo cool Jen!" Zelda walked towards me "What eles can you do?" blushing beetroot red i pressed my 2 middle fingers toghers, "Ummmm a bit of oprah singing" i muttered as i really wished that my hair was down soo it can hide my shy, blushing face as they beamed smiles at me. We all walked out of the forest unaware that a pair of crisome red eyes were following up "Jen" the shadow figure smirked as it disapperaed in a rush of wind. I stopped and looked back to the forest i swear i heard someone say my name out "Jen are you coming!" looking at the top of a hill Zelda and Link were smiling at me, smiling at them i walked towards them "Link's going to walk us to Hyrule gates" noding Zelda and i looked at eachother grinning as we had a idea "Hey Link look its a monster!" i screamed out pointing behind him "WHAT! WHERE!" he looked around but Zelda was behind him and swiped the green hat off his head "Nah just kidding!" Zelda ran off with me at her side laughing at Link as he ran after us "You 2 sneaks!" bolting after us laughing at the idea that Zelda and i where like eachother in a pranking way. Zelda tossed the hat to me as Link was too close to her "Jen catch!" catching the hat he went after me and i tossed the hat back to Zelda "AHHHHHH YOUR SLOW LINK!" we said togther as we ran towards the castle. Back at the forest the shadow figure watched the sceen smirking as it's eyes was on Jen smilling as Link was running fast after her and the Princess, "Jen you'r smile will be mine" again it disappeared by another gush of wind. At the castle gates we gave Link his hat back "Goodnight ladies" he walked of to his house "Goodnight!" we walked towards the castle where Mr Poah was waiting for us "You 2 its late so hurry up and get something to eat from Cook's" we signed as he walked away "Do you guys have ice-cream?" "Yeap lets have that" we walked inside the castle down to Cook's kitchen "Hello Princess ohh you have a friend" Cook was an old woman around her 50's "Yes this is my best friend Jen" i smiled at that part "Hello Jen how are you darling?" "Fine what about you?" Cook laughed "I'm just peachy sweetie, so what do you girls favour?", Zelda and i yelled "ICE-CREAM!". Cook left after she surplied us with the frozen goodness of ice-cream "Yum i love strawberry" Zelda stuck the spoon full of ice-cream in her mouth while i ate my own vanila ice-cream. We ate sooooo much ice-cream that was passed out on the kitchen counter until Cook came in the next morning, laughing at the 2 girls that have passed out on the counter with a tube of ice-cream in each arm and a spoon in the now liquidy ice-cream thats unfrozen. Cook went out to get the king "What is it Cook?" she pointed to the other side of the room, once the king saw his daughter and Jen asleep on the kitchen counter with a tube of ice-cream in each hand he bursted out laughing but his laughter woke up the 2 sleeping girls from the slumber. After the scene happened Zelda went for a bath first while Jen layed upside down from the bed "Awwww my tummy has had too much sweeties" i muttered to myself. "That's what happens when you eat a whole tube of ice-cream by yourself" hey i known that voice i looked up to see they king smiling at me "Can we talk?" getting up i nod "Yes your highness" he nod at me and we walked out of the room with him. "You and Zelda look like your sisters from the way you where acting earlier" looked at the paintings of the royal families from each generation, "I know" he then frowned "I know its none of my bees wax but how did you get here?" "It's a long story" he grinned "I got all day" so i told him every last detail and i told him that Zelda already knows. He placed a hand on my shoulder "You'r life is very painful Jen" i couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face "Shhhh its ok" he wrapped his arms around me allowing me to cry as he comfort me like i was 3 years old. Once i stopped crying he smiled at me "Jen" "Y.....yes your highness" he smiled warmly at me "How would you like to be my daugher and Zelda's sister" i was shocked the freaking king of Hyrule wanted to adopte me "I would like that" smiling he kissed my forehead "I'll send word to every part of OUR kingdom that there is a new Princess, Princess Jenny....or Jen". Walking back to Zelda's room she full on hugged me "Yeah i got a sister now!" how does she......oh triforce i forgot hehehe my bad.


	5. important note

To anymore that reads my story Falling from Grace, i'm sorry for any mistakes that i have made but i'm still kind of new to the whole fanfiction story thing and i haven't still figured out the whole thing out just yet. I'm really sorry for wasting your time with this quick note but i need to tell you people that i'm still learning with fanfic thing so sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

In a matter of hours the whole kingdom has found out that there is now a new princess that the king that officaly adopted. Zelda has whined to OUR father for me to stay with her in her old room, so after 6 minutes of begging and puppy dog eyes he finaly agreed that cause us to jump around the thron room screaming out "OH YEAH!", i felt ultra happy when the Cook gave us alot of sweeties. "Oh my god! fudge with hot chocolate" Zelda cried out as the big bowl was set infront of us with a big smile we grabbed our spoons with delight then...lets just say in the end the cleaners were shocked at their 2 princesses are on the floor with fudge on their mouths moaning as they ate it rather to quick. "Dont tell dad" Zelda lifted her head up then down as she layed her hand on my tummy, "Awwww Zelda dont" i say but she laughed "Oh you like that, then here" i place my hand on her own tummy "Awww Jen that hurts". We had to get up later and have some fresh air as Cook said so we had to walk to the garden that was very amazing with all the flowers in my world and my personal favourite's lavender and blue roses "I love lavender and blue roses", placing a singel blue rose behind my ear Zelda hugged me from behind "Hey how is controling your powers going?" frowning "It's rather hard for me to use them". She started to explain to me about using them when i'm in danger you see all i have to do is think about ice and snow then WHAM i can use them. As she gave me a practive run i turned a tulip into a frozen flower staute "I done it?....I REALLY DONE IT!" Zelda sat on the swing that hangs from a tree clapping "Bravo Jen that was amazing!" blushing madly i played with a strand of my hair "T.....thanks" "Still get shy easy dont you Jen" throwning a small rock at her that made her fall back "JEN GET HERE!" she jumped up with a smile on her face i ran around the garden until she pounced on me that made me tumble down to the ground. Siting up Zelda sat infront of me so i reached from a few fallen rose petals i placed them gently in her hair that caused her to giggle. "Jen?" smiling i replyed "Yeah" "What was your world like?" pausing from the sudden question that she threw at me "Our technology is far more advanced than you'rs, the towns and cities are never quite even at night" Zelda looked at me with amazement "Tell me more please" smiling i layed down on the grass and started telling her everything a 16 year old girl can explain in a way that even she can understand. Later on we went to the throne room talking with dad as he sat in his big chair looking big and important king that he was. "Darlings you look geourgous" we blush as he commented about the flower petals in our hair "T....thanks" i whispered that made Zelda and dad laugh as i pressed my two middle fingers together. Nothing really happened in the throne room all we done was sit down and listen to the boaring notices, it was like sitting through a boaring lecture in science or maths all i can hear was BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH nothing cause it's sooooo boaring. "You'r Highness young sir Link is here" one of the guards walked in with Link at his "Link!" Zelda jumped on her friend as he bowed at the king "Uhh hello Zelda" he huged he back, the king agreed to let us outside the castle walls with Link "Sooooo Princess Jen, how are you going your royal highness" he gave me a mocking bow "Fine young sir" i said in a mocking tone as i walked next to Zelda who was trying not to laugh at us. The forest looked abit werid like something was not right with it "Jen" nothing my whole attenstion was on the forest "JEN!", I felt nothing and my body didn't respond with my brain's commands i started to walk slowly into the forest. Zelda gasped as the trees and shrubs started to block the way Jen went "Link somethings wrong!" he drew his sword and sheild , "Let's go after her!" he ran to the shrubs and violently started to swing his sword down on the now cut shrubs, I was like in a trances as it started to grow darker from behind me and i was very frightened as i grew deeper into the heart of the forest. "Jen,Jen come to me" the voice belonged to a man who help evil,pride and help a deep dark chuckling voice that made me want to shudder. Stopping at the middle i was shaking like a leaf as there was a big male shadow infront of me "My,my Jen you have grown alot since i last saw you", "W....who are you?" my voice was bearly a whisper "AHAHAH you known who i'am little one" what the fudge is he talking about "I dont know what you'r talking about" he laughed out loudly that made me want to crawl under a bed with a childs doll held to my chest to comfort the scary things running through my head. The shadow walked into the light and oh my god it was Ganondorf with the whole scary get up on......Zelda, Link please hurry the hell up! He walked around me in a circle inspecting me from every possabile way "My,oh my, you look so much like your dear mother" he stoped behind me "How do you know my mother?" he smirked as he played with a strand of my hair, he started to wrap it around his finger "Cause my dear i'm your father".


	7. Chapter 6

Oh damn the freaking Ganondorf is my father! that is so wrong come on mum him! you chosed to marry him. He smirked at my shocked expression that crossed my face "Dont worry princess daddy's here" he hugged me from behind "I....i dont believe you" whispering in a shocked tone "Awww that hurts alot sweetie" he gave me a shocked mocking look "...." unable to speak anymore he was about to pick me up but, "GANONDORF! LEAVE HER ALONE!" oh my hero it was Link with sword and sheild at hand and Zelda with a bow an arrow at hand and she had a scared look on her face. Ganondorf laughed our really loud "So you known she is daughter dont you Zelda" she nod once keeping her eyes on me "Yes i know"....she kepted this from me since day one. "Owwww poor Jenny, she was not informed of this" he frowned in a still mocking way "My poor baby girl" i was shaking from anger,sadness and a feeling i know to well has had enough so he charged at Ganondorf who threw me to the side "Come on brat" their attackes clashed with one another "JEN QUICK COME HERE!" Zelda streched her hand out to me "No" i jumped up and ran away from them by running into the right hand side of the forest trying to reach an exite. I just wanted to get out of here really badly that i didn't care about the throns that are cutting into my skin drawing blood, "Why did you 3 send me here" i whispered as i jumped over rock then grabbing a nearby branch to swing myself to the opposite direction. As i landed i quicky hid behind a tree as there where 4 big as monsters hovering over a dead dear's body, slowly i tried to move away but my foot got stuck in a narrow ditch that caused me to fall on the ground. "No,no,no" trying to pull my foot out i heard a growl infront of me so looking up i saw the 4 monsters eyeing me while one had thr dear's leg in it's mouth as it drowls ".....Someone help me!" shouting at the top of my lungs i yanked my foot out to quick that cause me to shatter my ankel, they lanched at me with increadable speed but i mange to crawl in to a broken tree stump that was on the ground "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" i cried out then screamed as one poked it's in trying to kill me with its sharp bloody teeth. It got closer and closer to me but i kepted kicking its damn head still screaming out for help then the basic screams, "AHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" it was too close to me so it's teeth sinked into my soft flesh drawing out to much blood "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Before it could kill me it was pulled back with tremendus force and it crashed into a tree and then it was cut to ribbons by the wind, trying to calm my heart rate so i can control the flow of my blood thats pouring out from my wound in a fast pace and i couldn't handel it so i ripped of a piece of my dress sleeve i tied it around the wound really hardly to stop the flow of the blood. Signing i slid closer to the entrance of the tree trunk i saw the monsters bloody bodys that have been cut beyound repare and the sight made me wont to throw up. Crawling out i shakingly tried to get up with the surport of the tree to help me straighten up correctly "......Hello" i looked around the area to see no one at all, trying to take a step i accidently slipped my footing and was going to fall on thr ground but a pair of arms quickly wrapped around my waiste "You should be more careful with that wound"looking up i saw the wind mage Vaati himself. He looked down at me "D...d..d...did you save me?" i stuttered out that cause him to smirk "I did" "T..t...thank y....y...you" still smirking he set me down on the ground "It's alright, now let me take alook at your wound". He sat down on the fround next to me and he pulled my make shift bandage "Ouch that must have hurt" muttering a yes he pulled out a bottel of red liquid, opening it he poured it on mt wound and it hurt alot for me to handel. I didn't want to scream so i gripped his cap and i bit on my bottom lip "Shhhh it's ok" he threw the bottel way then he patted my back that cause me to hug him as the pain was so horrible like the bullet thing. Vaati started to hug me back in a comforting way while he gently rubbed my back in a relaxing matter. Soon i finished cry as the pain supsided i was about to wipe my tears away but Vaati wiped them away with is thumb "Better?" noding once he gave me a small smile "Come now it's going to be dark soon" he stod up then he picked me up bridel style "Ohhh" i wrapped my arms around his neck "I'm Vaati by the way" looking at him i smiled "I'm Jen". For an evil wind mage he was really sweet to me and not to mention very caring towards me, "This is your room Jen" he opened the bedroom door to my new room "Thank you" he closed the door and started to show me around the castle that he ownes. "And this is my room" he opened the door to show me "You are welcome in here anytime" i nod as he closed the door. Around dinnner time we had soup with bread "This is very tasty" he nod as well "Yes it is" once we were done he was in his study and i was in my room writing on a sheet of paper. Growing board rather fast i started to sing opeah as i layed on my bed i grew more and more into the song unaware that Vaati has been watching me sing until i reached the end of the song, "That was very beauitful Jen" he walked in clapping his hands "I...i didn't know you where there" blushing i pointed my 2 middel fingers together in a shy way. Smirking he sat down next to me "I could here you from my study room" blushing i gave a small smile to him "It's going to rain soon, so i surgest you take a long hot bath before it hits" he kissed my forehead and walked back to his study room. A nice hot was indeed a great idea so i ran the bath in a warm temperture that cause steam to rise from the hot water, turning the taps off i disrobed and hoped into the bath i sinked into the warm water. Washing my hair and my body i still layed in the bathtub to relax my muscules, after 4 minutes i hoped out of the bath i wrapped a white towel around my frame and opend the bathroom door that leads to my new to my new dresser i pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra i pulled them on and grabbed a long nightdress, i fell asleep rather quicky then i shot up from a nightmare and the fact that it was raining rather hard with thunder and lightning that really scared me. I remebered what Vaati said to me earlier so i hoped down from my bed and i walked to his room, knocking once he answered the door "Sorry to disturb you but i got scared" he nod onces and he offered me to come in. He layed down on his bed and i sortly followed him "Thank you Vaati" as i fell asleep i grew cold to i turned to my side and i.......well hugged Vaati who was warm. Vaati opened his eyes as he felt Jen hug him and well he also hugged her in a protective way "Night Jen" he closed his eyes and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

My dreams are rather peace now since Vaati has entered my life, he and I now shared a room since I have been strolling in his own in the middel of the night. He said that he doesn't mind as long as I closed the door when I enter the room. But still once in a while I give him his space as I sometimes sleep in my room 3 times a fortnight when i think to myself 'Yeap he needs his space, so tonight I will sleep in my own room'. I dont know why but when he is around I feel safe and some unkown feeling when he smiles at me in the morning. "Good morning Jen" he smiled at me when I walked into the room "Good morning Vaati" I still get rather shy though since it has gotten a bit bad when I found out that Ganondorf is my father. Siting down next to him I started to eat a piece of toast with some jam "Jen i have to go out today" he calmly stated to me "Where are you going?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out" smirking he got up, "See you soon" he bend down and kissed my forehead then he walked out of the room.

5 minutes later I was in our room making the bed since I gave the servants a day off, pulling off the dirty blankets of I picked up the fresh set from the dressers counter I threw it of and started to straighen it up then placed the new pillows on the bed. Walking out of the room I had alot on my mind since my powers have been kepted under control sinces Vaati has been training me on how to use them with out thinking about the ice and snow part.I know this sounds corny but I already miss Vaati, I feel so alone but hay he has done this ummmm 4 times already since I have moved here. Stoping I caught sight of one of the red oned eyed bat thing that Vaati makes "Hey little guy" it opened its eyes and stared at me "Wanna come with me?" it nod once and it perched itself on my right shoulder but still I pulled it close to my chest like a teddybear. Smiling at the thought of I have a traveling buddy i walked out of the castle with a bat with 1 one eye that randomly blinks every second the sun hits its eye. The journey was long but we have reached our distenation the opened field of hyrule, "This is how far we will go" it nod once as I sat down on the grass with it now on my lap "Beauitful isn't it?" smiling sadly I kepted my focus on the castle where Zelda and the king is, why didn't she tell me that Ganondorf is my father was it some sick joke? why is it that I always seem to be picked on or lied at in my face but sometimes if i get lucky they say it behind my back. Feeling a nudge on my arm I looked down at the bat as it looked worried....why was it worried? "JEN! JEN IS THAT YOU?" turning my body around I saw Link with a now happy face "Jen your alive!" he ran straight at me "Zelda is really worried that you ran off!" he stopped as he saw the bat "Jen do you know what that thing is?" I nod and it seemed to make him mad "Leave it alone and come with me" he said in a serious tone.

Scared out of my witess "N....NO!" he moved closer to me "Do as I say, everyone is worried sick about you" getting up really quickly the bat flew out of my arms into the sky and it headed its way to Vaat's castle, Link tried to pin my arms to my sides but I ran under him "Leave me alone!" he chased me as I ran back to the castle's direction. "Jen your confussed! come back with me!" I feel beyound tired as I kepted running but the pain in my legs were great and it caused me to fall on the ground. I can hear Link's footsteps grew closer and closer to me "Jen its ok!" closing my eyes Iwished for Vaati to be here "Please, please help me Vaati" I whispered to the wind hoping it carried my message to him. My arms were feeling numb as Link was carrying me back to the castle "We are almost there Jen" not even responding that him my eyes were looking upwards to the sky as the wind seems to blow a bit more roughly then normal. As Link walked into castle town all the towns people looked at and cheered as their hero was carrying the missing princess that has been gone for nearly a whole month. Link walked into the castle's throne room where the king and Zelda are at, "You'r highnessi have found Jen" Zelda's face became a big happy smile when her eyes saw Jen "Jen!" she ran to me as I watched the window.

At night time I was still looking at the window hoping that Vaati would burst through the window and sweeped me off my feet, I just want to escape from here with Vaati so bad that i would even attempt to runaway from theese castle wall just to be with him. But its impossable right now because the king has ordeard night patrol around the castle 24/7 at all times day and night. Closing my eyes my dreams were all the same, I was standing at all balcony wearing a ice blue dress and i had snow flakes in my hair as it was snowing outside. Then the wind blew my long hair as I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and it was in a loving way,insteedly I knew it was Vaati as he was wearing his normal outfit "May I have this dance?" smiling I nod as he turned me around then he still had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other one gripped my hand as I place an arm on his shoulder. We started to dance slowly as a calm romantic song started to play "I'm coming for you Jen" he whispered in my ear as he layed my head oh his shoulder as the song grew near the end, "I'm coming Jen" he stoped and lifted up chin up so we were face to face "Wake up" as he said that I woke up from my dream to see a sleeping Zelda next to me. Quitely I got up from the bed only to open the door for the balconly and I walked out to rafters to lay my hands on the cold stone and I waited for Vaati to arrive. As I waited the fireflies from the distances started to dance in the air in circles, they seem to be enjoyings the nightsky as they played around with one another. "Beauitful isn't it Jen?" I know that voice and I felt a pair of arms around my waist "Yes it is Vaati", he turned me around face to face with him "Are you alright?" smiling I nod "Yes I'm alright" he leaned in close to me "Good" he gently brushed his lips against mine. Believe it or not it was my first kiss and it was with Vaati, we kissed sofly at fisrt then it grew into passion when he grapped my arms and dropped them on his shoulder, soon one of his arms wrapped around the back of my neck to deepen the passion in the kiss. Drawing back we castched our breath to get more air in our lungs, "Let's go home" he picked me up bridal style and he flew into the sky with me in his arms back to the place we call home.


	9. Chapter 8

In a few months Jen and Vaati had gotten married and Vaati had gotten the best news in his life, Jen was pregnent with his child. They both layed down on their bed "Hey little guy I'm your Daddy" Vaati smiled at the big bulky stomach as their child.

"It's been nine months" Jen smiled at Vaati "Nine months already" he kissed her lips softly "I'm hungry" Jen sat up and walked out of the room.

Vaati smiled as he layed down on the bed thinking about the son or daughter he will soon have and he promised to Jen and himself that he will be a great dad. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath but a sudden scream from Jen had made him bolt out of the room towards the kitchen.

Once he got to the kitchen he saw Jen holding onto her stomach "Whats wrong!" she looked up "It's time". His eyes went wide as he picked his wife in labour and ran to their bedroom where he called for the doctor thats one of his minons.

He sat on the side of his bed and holded onto his wifes hand who was screaming in pain as the doctor was delivering the baby. "It's alright Jen, just keep pushing" she turned to him with a dark look in her eyes. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M IN PAIN!" he flinched as she yelled in his face "......" he smiled shakingly as she gripped his hand very hard and the water cup next to their bed was now frozen from her. "That's it Misstress Jen, just one final push!" the doctor said in a calm tone and Jen screamed for the final time until their was the sound of a new born baby crying.

Vaati smiled brightly as the doctor said that it was a boy "Can I hold him?" Jen was tired and sweaty but it didn't stop her from holding her son. "Oh so your the one that's been kicking me" she smiled at the small baby with a patch of fuzzy lavender hair on top of its scalp.

"Vaati do you want to hold your son?" Vaati smiled as Jen passed the small infant in his arms, "Hello son I'm your daddy" he smiled as the baby opened his eyes to show a pair of bright ice blue eyes.

"He has your eyes Jen" she smiled as she looked at her husband and son "He has your hair also" Vaati passed the baby back to his wife and kissed her forehead. "Great job honey" Vaati praised his wife "Vaati I want you to name him" Vaati blinked as he looked down to his son "Kai".

Jen smiled "I love it" Vaati grinned as his son fell asleep with a small smile on his chubby face. And a new adventure has just began for Vaati,Jen and their son Kai.


	10. Chapter 9 sequal

Jenny smiled as she watched her husband Vaati teach Kai how to read.

"Ok now brake the word up." Vaati pointed to a random work in his book.

"Man..aged....Managed." Kai's little icy blue eyes were looking at his dad's eyes to find out if he said it right.

"Good boy." Vaati grinned as Kai puffed up his chest with pride.

"I'am a good boy Mummy!"

Jenny smiled "Indeed you are Kai."

Vaati smiled as he looked at his wife. 5 years has passed and he hasn't done one bad thing to Hyrule or their Hero and Princess. Jen has changed this man for good and he plans on keeping it that way for a very long time.

"Oh my it's time for bed."

"I want you two too tuck me in! Pretty please!" Kai done his famous puppy eyes to his parents.

"Alright son." Vaati picked him and and swinged him onto his back. Kai had a tight grip around his dad's neck....Yah he's gettin a piggy back ride!

Jenny chuckled behind her hand as Kai's eyes went droppy then he fell asleep on his father's back.

"Hon is he asleep?" Vaati stopped walking and waited for his wife to appear next to his side.

"Yes. The reading lession must have drained him." She smiled as Vaati kissed her forehead.

"He is a fast learner like his mum."

"And his father." Jennny taunted her husband as she opened her son's bedroom door. Vaati grinned as he gently placed his son on his bed. He tucked him in then gently kissed his forehead and Jenny done the same.

"Kai is a very smart boy and I'm luckly to have you and him." Vaati signed as he looked at his son's sleeping face.

"I'm luckly to have you and him Vaati. If I wasn't sent here I would have killed myself." Jenny closed her eyes as she rembered her past.

Vaati frowned as he looked at Jen. He's sweet, kind and gorgeous wife. She was everything he was not and never will be and for that he loved her with his whole being. Wrapping his arms around her waist he brought her closer to him.

"It's not your fault Jen. Your ex manic friend Brittney is gone now." Vaati wipped her tears away with his thumb.

"I know." Jenny went on the tip of her toes and went to kiss her husbands cheek.

Vaati moved his head and caught her lips. She was use to the fact that he does that all the time. He's kissed were soft and sweet. He cressed her cheek lovingly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. They soon broke the kiss then hugged.

"I love you Vaati."

"I love you too Jen."

Vaati followed his wife out of their son's room. They took one finaly look at their son. Jen had her hand on Vaati's chest and he had his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Goodnight son."

"Night Baby."

Vaati closed the door with a smile on his face as his life finaly had meaning to it. He has finaly got from what he was looking for. Love and a family. Jenny and Kai the two best things that has ever happened to him.


End file.
